


Uncivilised Behaviour

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is tired of the constant fights between the two people he loves the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo/Dee, "Can't we have dinner together just once without you two fighting?",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Can't we have dinner together just once without you two fighting?” Ryo sighed wearily, looking between his partner and his foster son. Even after all this time, the two just couldn’t seem to get along. Put them in the same room together, and in minutes they’d be arguing, throwing insults around, and generally getting on each other’s nerves.

Ryo loved both of them; they were the two most important people in his life, but some days it just got to be too much and he could cheerfully knock their heads together. Was it too much to ask for them to at least behave in a civilised manner at the dinner table?

Bikky stopped trying to kick Dee’s shins under the table, and Dee paused in mid insult to look at Ryo. If he’d been angry with them like so many times before, that would’ve been one thing, but instead he just looked tired, sad, and most of all, disappointed.

“Sorry, Ryo,” Bikky said, managing to sound both guilty and contrite at the same time.

Dee frowned. “You okay, babe?”

Ryo shook his head. “I’m fine, it’s just… I was clearing out my closets earlier and I found a photo album from when I was a kid. It got me to thinking about my parents, and how we’d talk over dinner, how good it felt to be part of a loving family. Then you two come in to eat, sit down at the table, and what should be a family meal turns into a war zone. I miss mealtimes where I don’t have to yell to be heard, I miss civilised conversation, and I miss not having to do all the work myself. Sometimes after dinner I’d like to sit and watch TV instead of washing the dishes and fixing coffee.” With another sigh, Ryo bowed his head and turned his attention back to his meal, not giving the other two another glance.

Dee and Bikky looked at each other, identical expressions of shame on their faces. They felt awful; without even noticing, they’d been taking Ryo for granted, letting him be the provider and doing nothing to ease his burdens. Dee knew how hard Ryo worked every day, and then after a long day, he got to come home and work some more, catering to the needs of two ungrateful idiots. It was amazing that he’d put up with the situation for so long. He raised an eyebrow and gave Bikky a questioning look, getting an almost imperceptible nod in return. They were in agreement; things around here were going to change.

The rest of the meal passed in silence until they pushed their empty plates away. Finally, Dee spoke.

“Okay, why don’t we have dessert in the living room? I’ll make coffee, and then after, Bikky and I will see to the dishes while you put your feet up.”

“It’s okay, Dee, you don’t have to, I can…”

Dee cut Ryo off. “No, you’re right, we’ve been taking you for granted and that isn’t fair. It stops now. You do all the cooking; you shouldn’t have to wash the dishes as well. Besides, it’s about time Bikky and I learned to work together instead of making your life harder. Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with us!”

“I do it because I love you both,” Ryo said quietly. “It’s that simple.”

“And we both love you,” Bikky said. “We should do a better job of showing it. I promise to try harder in future.”

“Me too,” Dee agreed. “Now, go put your feet up and relax.”

Ryo smiled. “Okay, thank you, I will.” He didn’t know how long their resolve to help more and fight less would last, but he was grateful that they were at least both prepared to try. Maybe they’d even find they could get along, although knowing those two it would probably be best not to hold his breath while waiting to find out.

The End


End file.
